House Of Anubis Cartoon Wiki
Hello, this is Anubis Cartoon Wiki. This is a wiki all about House of Anubis but made to Cartoon! ' ' Jamien Shawn "James" Malik is a new Sibuna member . Jamien has the power to heal people. He hangs alot with animals more than people. He and Eddie are best friends. His love interest is Amber but ends up with Willow instead. He has a bit rivalry with Shark because Shark likes Willow. His birthday is July 30. He is a detemined young boy who will do anything to save the world. In the "Isis & Anubis Secret Games": In The Senet Games- he was the 3rd to fall in the dungeon. In The Wood Bridge- he was the only one to pass along with Nina and Amber. In The Joker Enemy Round, Wackavacka, he was the 5th to fall along with Fabian and Willow. In The Monster Battle. He was the one who cut the Monster's head by using the spear. In the Last Round, he was the 7th to be defeated. But when they teamed up together in the tunnel, he was the one who shouted Sibuna with Shark, Willow, Fabian, Eddie, Amber, Janelle and Rose. He is also half Chinese, Filipino, Japanese, Korean and German. He shares a room with Mick. Harold J. Tomlinson is a new French-English ex-change student from Daroia University. His skin is Tan because his former school has Swimming Lessons. His power is Seeing the Future with his Mask given by Trudelinna . He (along with Rose) didn't believe the powers untill he (along with Rose) discoverd it and didn't accepted the invitation to join Sibuna, but he joined when others left and he was lonely in the Anubis House. He likes Nina, but he moved on, because of Fabian. His bestfriend is Fabian and has a rivalry with Mick. His birthday is at January 1 at 12:07 am. In Episode 34, he accidently kisses Mara. Like Shark, he is a good swimmer. He always was thought of a "betrayer" by Jake because he confessed that he likes Nina. His current love interest is Joy Mercer. Jake "J" Armando Williams (Miguel Miller) is the Eye of Sibuna because he is good at spying. He spies in adventures. He is also a Techno-Nerd. His "kissymissygirl" is Janelle Fellway. His bestfriends are Shark and Jerome. His birthday is November 4 at the Ifoul Tower. His power is seeing a mile in the light or dark. Everytime Sibuna goes to an adventure, this guy keeps watch on the back. He is also a maternal-cousin of Eddie Miller. Janelle "Jane" Fellway-de Russo is the younger twin of Daniella Fellway, Dane is 7 minutes older than Jane, her birthday is at December 19 at 12:02 am. She has a crush on a One Direction member, Niall, she has a picture of Niall kissing her at a concert, which they were VIP. She has the power to change dresses with her Violet-Magic Wand. Her hair is blonde and curly unlike her twin who has Dark Blue and straight. Her ex-boyfriend is Shark Prince Shark Kulog W. Prince is a great swimmer and has a great Brain. His power is Ultra-Smartness. His love interest is Daniella Fellway but Janelle disagrees because Shark broked Janelle's heart 2 years ago. His birthday is April 24, the same as his father's. He is a great swimmer. Among all boys, he is the second to have the most whitest skin, first being Fabian. His mother died in a car accident. Daniella "Dane" Fellway-de Russo is the older twin of Janelle Fellway, Dane is 7 minutes older than Jane, her birthday is at December 18 at 11:55 pm. She has a crush on a One Direction member, Liam, she has a picture of Liam kissing her at a concert, which they were VIP. She has the power to change hair with her Pink-Magic Wand. Her "boyfie" is Shark. William Sirheven Shay is the son of Harriet Denby and Gilbert Shay. He is a 2008 Olympic Champion. His power is running fast and super strenght. He likes to jog every morning with KT, his girlfriend. He has an insane crush on Patricia when the first time he saw her but got over it. Rosalinda Farrdon is a mysterious Sibuna Member. Her power is invisibility, she is a frenemie of Nina becuase of Fabian. Like Joy Mercer, she tries all to make Fabian like her but got over it. Jamillow- Jamien and Willow Namien- Nina and Jamien Amien- Amber and Jamien Fabien- Fabian and Jamien Danielle- Daniella and Janelle Jaddie- Jamien and Eddie Jamoy- Jamien and Joy Harolina- Harold and Trudellina Harrose- Harold and Rose Hamien- Harold and Jamien Narold- Nina and Harold H.T.- Harold and KT Fabiarold- Fabian and Harold For more, Click here... SEE MORE! ♦ SIBUNA ♦ The New Sibuna= Many people joined Sibuna after they needed many members, New members are: Jerome, Mick, Mara, Willow, Jamien, Rose, Harold, Janelle, Daniella, Shark, Jake, and William. The adventure is in Isis n' Anubis House. |-| The New Sibuna5= The new Sibuna5 are Jamien, Eddie, Nina, Rose and Patricia. Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Joy and KT are now back up Sibuna Members. |-| Jamien= There's a new troublemaker in the Anubis House. He is the Healer of Sibuna, not to mention that he can heal your nosebleed when you hear him speak fluent Chinese! Jamien is a funny, talented, and a funny person. His roommate is Mick. His Girlfriend is Willow Jenks and BFF is Eddie and Alfie. He, Jerome and Alfie are the funniest persons n Earth! |-| Eddie= Mix Cool, Awesome, Mysterious and Cute, can you guess what's going to happen? It's Eddie. Last Year, he solves mysteries with KT Rush. Now, he's just relaxing and havin' some bro-time with his Friends, nah! Just Kiddin', he still solves mysteries with her girly-friend, Patricia. Although this guy is a "Doofus", he's still cool to me, just remember: Get away from Yacker! |-| Nina= Did she really took care of her Gran, or just did go to the spa. She entered the house from the Cafe, then BOOM! She became a rock diva. Hair is brunette? Yeah, with color braids. A Nina-Star to a Nina-Rockin' n' Glamorous. When this girl wears the Anubis Mask and holds the Cup of Ankh, this G will ignite into golden tears. This is a girl with a Golden Heart. |-| Rose= Is this girl mystery? Like her BFF, Joy, is trying to get Fabes away from Nina... She is a mysterious G, she just appears in every corner of the Bus. She always flirt with Fabes, this Sibuna Member is very hard-headed. You, Rose, You Mess With Nina, You Mess With The Whole Sibuna. I hate this Hateful, Urghh. Girl... Urghh! |-| Patricia= A Red-headed Goth is now a Blonde-headed Cutie Pie, well, I know, not really. She is back to the Anubis House for more mysteries. This gothy also learned the Password to the Addict's Door in the Isis House and where the Treasure Chest Thingy hides. You know where? In the headmaster's brief cabinet, Yuck!?!? Why is it there. |-| Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Joy, KT= This old Sibuna Members are now Back-up Sibuna Members. Fabian and Amber are always with Nina, Joy is always with Rose and Jamien and KT and Alfie are always with Eddie. |-| Other Sibuna Members:= Click here. SibunaBye! Go to Other Pages!